Shelly E
by Teh Sexeh Kitty
Summary: Shelly is a created character by me. She is looking for the Elric brothers.. She needs to talk to them... and when she finds them... she may want answers...re opened.... will update when i can
1. Intro Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**I HAVE MADE UP ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, SHELLY..**

**_Before you read the story… Ed and Al come so close to making the stone. They tried to make it, but the stone broke. Now they are in Central City looking for a REAL stone, or a way to make one. When they go into Roy Mustang's office to get permission, Ed of course gets criticized. He gets mad and starts yelling… little do they know a girl named Shelly is waiting on the stairs for them to come out..._**

**Chapter 1**

The girl really did look a lot like Edward Elric. She had his blonde hair, same style, same color eyes, same body build, except the proof that she was a girl, and same type of cape, that was opened a little more, and same boots. Her boots were a really deep blue color and her cape was black, with no symbol on the back…yet. She is 14, one year younger than Alphonse, her father has told her little about the Elric brothers, like their home and Mrs. Rockbell told her some information about them, and said that Central is where they would most likely be. So for about a year she's been searching for them.

Edward and Alphonse were in Central City… so she was told… Shelly walked through the streets and sighed. _Looks like he isn't here… Dammit… I was hoping to find them…Oh well, they should be back soon…_ she tugged on her purple cape and adjusted her clothes.

Shelly's golden hair shined in sunlight as she walked up to the big building. _Hmm… this place looks important.._. One of the men in a military uniform held up his hand. "You cannot come in here. This building is for State Alchemists only."

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Are the Elric brothers here?"

The guard looked at her suspiciously. "Now what do you want with them?"

She smiled sweetly at them. "I'm Shelly. I want to talk with them for a little while and their friend, Winry, told me they are here."

They blinked. Then they whispered to one another, "She doesn't seem to be evil… maybe she just wants to talk to them..."

The other one nodded. "Besides, she looks a lot like Ed…"

Out of nowhere a young boy starts yelling. Shelly smiled. _That's probably him… and someone probably called him short again._ The big doors opened and a person in armor was carrying the yelling boy on his shoulder. The boy was fighting and yelling at someone inside the building, the boy in armor looked frustrated. The guards sighed. "You're lucky miss. Here they are. Sir Elric Brothers!"

She just watched them in disbelief. _Oh my god… it is them… they look JUST like their father…and I've seen Ed's picture before… that must be him._

The short boy stopped yelling and the big guy in armor both looked at the guard. "Yes?" they both said.

"This girl here was just asking for you." The two jus noticed her and the big guy in armor put the little guy down.

Shelly was confused. "Are you sure-"she looked closely. "I know that's Ed... but where's Al-"

The big guy waved and she almost fell on her face. "No…no way! Al… lil Alphonse!"

The big guy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh... I'm not so little anymore..." Ed seemed to be steaming with anger, and he was glaring at her.

She looked over at him. "Ed… why are you looking mad… I haven't called you small. Anyway, I think you're cute." She winked then laughed when he did the same thing Al did.

Al looked at her and cocked his head. "Um… Miss, who are you?"

She looked at the guards then up at the door where all the high officers were. "Good evening Hawkeye 'mam, Havoc, Sir Armstrong, and Mustang Sir." She nodded to them and all but Armstrong, hid behind the door, he flexed his muscles and then was pulled inside. She giggled. "Is a girl like me soo scary?" She looked back at Ed getting a little serious. "I can't talk here because everyone is curious."

Ed nodded and they all walked toward a diner. She saw his watch. "Oh my god! No way! You became a State Alchemist! Dad wouldn't believe it!"

They blinked at her. Ed looked up at the sky. "_Dad_? My _Dad_ doesn't care really. He caused my mom so much pain…" he clenched his fist.

She looked away. "Oh I see..."

Al panicked. "No! Don't get upset-"He stopped and thought for a minute. "How did you evade my question miss?"

She looked over at him, raising a lazy eyebrow. "Hm?"

Ed stopped too and looked at her quizzically, then glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

She sighed and stopped, turning toward them. "I told you I cannot tell you right now… because there are people listening." She darted her eyes to a place right above Ed's head. He turned to see someone in uniform duck behind the wall of a building.

"Okay I see your point." They kept walking and when they reached the diner, he asked the boss if there was a place they could talk in private. He nodded and directed them to the back room.

"Please don't let anyone in." the man nodded and left. She sighed and sat down, leaning her head back. The boys watched her, Al curious, Ed annoyed and impatient…_ as usual._

Ed glared at her. "Who are you?"

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I'm…sh-… it's not of importance right now…" She looked at Al then at Ed's arm, "and if the rumors are true, then I can help the both of you get your bodies back…" she shrugged and leaned her head back again. "But then again, you probably don't want my help, so I'll just leave." She shook her head and got up.

Ed, startled, let her walk away. "Wait!" she looked back at him and he motioned her back. When she sat down he asked, "What's your name?" He studied her face, "…do we know you?"

She didn't answer him, just looked at the paintings on the wall.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He slammed his fists on the table and she looked at him dully. (**_A/N: think of Mustang in episode 13_**)

"Eh? Oh, you don't need to know that right now. Lets just say I know more about you than what you think." She moved her arm and her shirt moved up her arm. Al gasped.

"Th-that… brother… look at her arm… that crest is on my left shoulder…"

"Hm?" she looked over at Al, raising her left eyebrow. Ed stood up and grabbed her arm, then ripped her shirt to see what Al mentioned. "Hey-"

"Why is this on you? Do you use alchemy? Or do you know Sensei?"

Al stood and grabbed his brother. "Brother, that wasn't nice. You just can't go and rip her shirt for no reason." She clapped her hands like she was applauding with her palms, creating a 90 degree angle where her right pinky finger and left index finger met, (**_A/N: I'll have a drawing_**), then she hovered her left hand over her right ripped sleeve, and when she placed her hands back on the table, her shirt didn't have the rip in it. They both stared at her.

"She did it without a circle… like you brother." He jus stood there, looking at her shirt. Then he sat down again.

"How-"he blinked then looked up at her face.

She smiled. "What?" she looked over at Al. "He's your brother, cant you transmute things without a circle?"

"n-no I can't..." he looked over at Ed. "Did someone teach you Alchemy?"

She thought for a minute. "Hm…I think so… if you count father and my Sensei as a teacher…" she shrugged then got up. "Guess I should tell you my full name before I leave… my_last_ name explains a lot..." she walked toward the door, then said, not looking at them, "My name's Shelly, Shelly Elric." She walked out of the room and the diner, leaving the boys gape at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I know its been a while but i stopped due to a certain review. i had this written already but a friend told me to wait so i did.. But anywho. I've been gone for a while but now im back... MY EMAIL has changed...(thats why i didnt know of the reviews) **

**Remember.. this is an old chapter i didnt bother to rewrite. **

(March 1st 2005)

She smirked as she walked down the street. She knew what their reaction was going to be. Then she heard Al yelling for her, then a clap, she turned to see Ed transmute a fist out of the ground, which was aiming to grab her.

"Oh, sh-"She did her clap and held out her hands in front of her. The fist stopped as if it hit a barrier and she sighed. "**THAT WAS UNNESSARY! DAMN, NEXT TIME JUST SCARE ME TO DEATH OK**!"

Ed smirked. "**WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUNNING AWAY**!" Al smacked Ed lightly.

"Don't yell at her! We're sorry Shelly, we just didn't expect you to be…an _Elric_." Al walked up to her and Ed decomposed the rock hand. "How are you an Elric-"

She smiled and her eyes seemed to dull. "I was an accident, never supposed to happen. My father never new I was born because my mom didn't tell him…because she didn't want him to know. But I can't talk about it here… who knows who could be listening." She laughed a humorless laugh.

Both of the brothers looked at the ground. "That's so sad.." Al said.

"That bastard sounds like our dad…" Ed said then looked up at her. "Come on, let's go somewhere and talk."

She nodded and they headed toward the building they originally came from. She stopped. "The guards won't let me in."

Ed smiled at her. "Come on," he tilted his head. "You're _with_ us this time." They walked up to the doors and the guards watched her.

"God, that's disturbing…" she looked over at Al, slightly freaked out. "I don't really like it when people watch me so closely… makes me feel like I've done something wrong."

"Guys, its ok!" Ed said to the guards and waved his hands. The guards nodded and they walked inside. They walked past Mustangs room and he was talking to Hawkeye. Ed whispered back to Shelly, "figures. We all think he has the hots for her, but he's too chicken. She's really strict too."

She giggled and Mustang looked up. He nodded toward her and she saluted. He looked at her clothes and blushed. "Um, fix your shirt miss."

She looked down at her shirt then looked back up at him, her eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with it, sir? AND its Shelly."

He blushed even deeper as she walked into his room. "Its not-"

"Appropriate?" she tugged at her shirt. "I think it is. I'm not a child sir, I can wear what I please." She shrugged and smiled at Hawkeye. "Figures he only notices my clothing.." she looked back at him. "you're a dirty boy.. Hawkeye, you should discipline him.." she said with an evil grin. "especially since he's flirting with a much younger little girl."

Hawkeye raised her hand to her mouth to keep Mustang from seeing her laugh. He looked at Shelly, then at Hawkeye, then a horrified look came over his features. "You've got to be kidding, right miss?"

Annoyance appeared on her face. "The names shelly."

He frowned at her. "Sorry, I don't know you, therefore im not on a first name basis with you. Whats your last name?"

She looked away. "You don't need to know that right now." She turned and walked out of his room then looked at Ed. "Telling him my name will cause suspicions. Its not a good idea." She walked past the boys and they stood there for a minute.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked Al.

"I don't know." Mustang and Hawkeye walked out of the room.

"Ed, who was she?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed sighed. "I cant say."

Mustang glared at him. "Im not sure I like the idea of letting her in here if I don't know her name…"

Ed cast a glance at him. "Why, so you can see if you can charm her?"

Mustang's mouth twitched. "oh…where did Ed go?" He looked around. "I suddenly don't see him? Did he disappear behind you again Al?" he smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, just tell that little bean that I don't trust people off the streets that easily." And he walked off as Ed steamed with fury.

Al picked him up. "come on onii-san. Don't let him get to you." Sighing he walked toward shelly. Ed yelling at Mustang for calling him small. "lets go."

He walked into their room and closed the door.

**A/N: Yea it was short... ill make sure to make the next chapter longer ;)**


End file.
